Tragedy
by spacegypsy1
Summary: When tragedy strikes a member of SG-1, all of the SGC personnel band together in support of one of their own. Written for a word prompt – Tragedy


Tragedy

spacegypsy1

When tragedy strikes a member of SG-1, all of the SGC personnel band together in support of one of their own. Written for a word prompt – Tragedy

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The blue of digital numbers on the bedside clock cast the only light in the room. Hands completely covering her face, Vala sat on the edge of her bed deep in Cheyenne Mountain, weeping. She'd activated the security lock on her door to keep the others at bay.

Thoughts of loss engulfed her like flames and the sudden realization that she was truly alone on some alien planet had shaken her so profoundly she had lowered herself to sit on the bed to keep from falling to the floor in agony.

At her feet was a single leather purse, waiting silently for her to make a move. Why did she not just go? What held her rooted to this bed, this room, this place? Threading her fingers through her long, uncurled hair, Vala tried desperately to feel something else. Anything other then the brick of fear that weighted her down.

Tossing her hair aside she finished buttoning the leather vest, pulled on her old leather boots, snatched the tight leather pants leg down over the boots, yanked the leather purse from the floor and stood. Time to go. No one could understand her loss. No one. And she was not going to stay and watch as they all laughed at her. No way.

The sudden banging on her door made her jerk in fright. "Go away."

"Vala. Please."

He was back for his sixth attempt to console her. She shook her head no, but said not a word.

"Please open the door. I've got the pass key, Vala, I'm coming in there. I'd rather you open the door."

Her mouth dropped open widely in astonishment.

That's what he found when he opened the door and the light from the corridor flooded the room. "It took me three hours of haggling and begging to get this card. We have to talk."

"I'm leaving."

"Over my dead body."

"Not a problem."

His hand was warm and slightly rough as he cupped her cheek. Vala fought the need to lean into his palm and take the comfort he offered.

"Why would you leave?"

"Don't you mean why would I leave over something so stupid?"

"No. It's not stupid, Vala. I understand how you feel. I understand loss better then most people. And, Vala, I understand you."

Lip trembling she held firm to her need for control. But in the end, that thumb of his, softly, slowly moving against her face, was her undoing.

He was taken aback by the force of her body slamming into his. His hand snaked under her silky hair and wrapped her neck, holding her firmly to his chest as she cried.

"I'm all alone now!" She cried.

"You're not alone, Vala, you have me. You will always have me to drag around from planet to planet. You can toss me on your bed and cuddle up with me." His chin rested on the top of her head. "I'm here; I promise I'll always be here for you." His heart lightened when he felt her smile against his chest.

She tried to pull away, but he held on unwaveringly. When she settled once again, he stroked her hair. "You've been locked in here for almost two days. You've got to eat."

"Bring me something."

"No. Come on, you have to get out."

"I can't face all of them."

"I'll be with you. Come on." he let her go and grabbing her hand he tugged her along behind him.

Vala ducked her head and let herself be lead down the corridor.

There were murmurs along the way, greetings spoken solemnly. Vala's head came up and she looked at Daniel in question.

He smiled.

"Vala?" Major Davis called her name, "Ahm, sorry about your... ah, friend." He scurried off as if unsure of what else to say.

Turning she watched him until he disappeared. When she came back around, she practically bumped into someone. If it wasn't for Daniel's grip on her hand she might have been knocked over.

"Oh, Vala, I'm so glad I ran into to." Dr. Felger's assistant, Chloe, laid a hand on Vala's arm. "I wanted to let you know how sorry I am, and...well...I have something for you. I know it doesn't replace what you've lost, but last night I was shopping with my niece and, well," Chloe dug into her lab pocket and pulled something out. "It's just a little one. I hope you don't mind." She pushed the plush three inch giraffe into Vala's hand and with tears in her eyes she dashed off.

Daniel's gaze was intent on Vala, afraid that she'd breakdown and run away. Lifting tear filled eyes, Vala looked at him in confusion. "I never expected this."

Completely aware of what he was doing, Daniel leaned and kissed Vala, then pulled away quickly and continued to tug her along towards the commissary.

Everyone they passed either spoke kindly to her, offered condolences, or met her eyes with a gentle look. Tears started to streak again down her cheeks and she had to frequently wipe them with the back of the hand that held the baby giraffe. She tried to ignore it, but each time she wiped her face, the little smile and the glint in its eye would force a smile to build on her lips.

Coming around a corner, Daniel and Vala stopped to let SG-3 pass on their way from weapons to the Gateroom. That's when she realized that others had been wearing the same ribbon pin. A red ribbon with something in the middle.

Reynolds stopped in front of her and Daniel squeezed her hand. "Vala," the colonel began, "we're going back to PQ2-233, I just sent you an email, I didn't think I would run into you. We," he indicated himself as well as his team, "we'll be keeping an eye out for him. Just wanted you to know."

Vala's gaze was locked on the red ribbon pin on Reynolds' lapel. There was a circle in the middle and in the middle of the circle was miniature reproduced snapshot of her missing friend. Her giraffe.

Vala nodded unable to speak. Reynolds crooked his head at his team and they moved out. Each member meeting her eyes in a silent pledge.

Finally she whispered, voice shaking, "Daniel?"

Letting go of her hand, he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her into the elevator. "The team's meeting us for a bite, we have a long vigil; SG-3's scheduled to be off-world for at least three nights."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"For not having faith in you. In all of you."

"It's a learning process." He leaned and kissed her again.

"Daniel?" She breathed against his mouth

"Hmmm?"

Without taking her mouth completely from his she asked, "are you kissing me because you feel sorry for me?"

"No." He ran his tongue across her lips, "I'm kissing you because I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"Poor baby. You're not planning on feeling better anytime soon, are you?" She ducked her head. "Daniel? Why are they going back to PQ2-233, I thought we'd closed that deal. General Landry was quite adamant, he said we couldn't go back and look for…"

"Oh, right. Ahm, well it seems that as I was going over my notes on the final contract, after I worked out the treaty, I realized, that, well, there was some things that needed to ... ahm... to be clarified, and that the issue, er, might be a bit sticky, so, I talked to General Landry..."

Hugging the tiny giraffe to her chest, Vala looked up at him, her eyes shinning once again with tears. "Oh, darling, I think I love you."


End file.
